Sobre Amor & Lecciones
by Zareh
Summary: Las mejores lecciones de amor vienen de quien te ama. Valora lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde. ¿Aprenderá Katniss Everdeen esta importante lección? Y más importante aún ¿podrá ella recuperar lo que cree perdido? ¿Esperará Peeta Mellark por ella?


**Aclaraciones:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Los he tomado prestados para escribir este pequeño One-Shot, espero sea de su agrado. Sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo la historia.

...

* * *

**Sobre Amor y sus Lecciones.**

"_No sabrás todo lo que valgo hasta que no pueda ser junto a ti todo lo que soy"_

_..._

Lo seguía.

Desde el día de su "ruptura" le seguía a cualquier parte.

Él no lo sabía.

…

Su corazón estaba roto.

Ya no le importaba si otra – quien fuera – le ofrecía amor, de cualquier manera la rechazaría. Aquella chica de ojos grisáceos y mal carácter, era la única dueña de su amor.

…

Ella lo llevaba en su corazón como un tatuaje.

Aún recordaba las oleadas de pánico y adrenalina que él provocaba en su interior cada vez que sonreía.

…

Las huellas de sus besos – aunque no fueron sinceros – aún seguían en sus labios, en su piel.

Nadie más le había tocado – ni siquiera rozado – desde el día en el que, por sus inseguridades, ella lo dejó sin explicación.

Sabía que no la volvería a ver.

…

Esperaba no volver a deberle nada, no tener que caminar más al lado de aquel rubio de ojos azules y mirada penetrante.

Ella era una Everdeen, y como tal era fuerte, valiente y orgullosa. No lo necesitaba, podía sobrevivir sin preocuparse más por Peeta Mellark.

…

No podía esperar que sus labios y su piel no extrañaran el contacto con la muchacha.

A pesar de sus caricias vacías, había algo en ella que le hacía creer que lo quería.

…

Sus ojos amenazaban con desbordar en pequeños ríos de agua salada corriendo por sus mejillas. Pero se mantenía firme, creía que era lo correcto, que no se equivocaba.

Después de todo ella era Katniss Everdeen y nunca, nunca se equivocaba.

…

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la partida de la muchacha al Distrito Cuatro donde su madre trabajaba. Él ya no la mencionaba y tampoco se arrepentía de su decisión de olvidarla.

A fin de cuentas, él no quería estar con alguien que no correspondiera su amor.

…

Un resoplido escapa de sus labios, su mente de nuevo navega hacia el Distrito Doce.

Hacia Peeta.

…

Aún recordaba la primera vez que la vió, era pequeña y valiente. Llevaba el cabello recogido en dos pequeñas y delicadas trenzas, y su mirada era menos severa.

Era agradable.

…

No entendía sus propios motivos. Quizás se estaba volviendo loca. Pero ahí estaba, sentada en un vagón de carga rumbo al Distrito Doce.

Ahí, en plena oscuridad, recordó aquellos primeros Juegos del Hambre.

Se demoró bastante en los recuerdos de besos y caricias compartidos con Peeta. Dedicó otro rato a mirar el rostro del muchacho en su mente.

…

Olvidar no era fácil, pero sin duda alguna lo estaba logrando.

Mantenía su mente ocupada en la panadería y en sus pinturas, de vez en cuando hacía el pequeño recorrido desde su casa a la de Katniss y regaba las rosas, de hecho las Primrose que él se había esforzado en conseguir en memoria de Prim, la hermana menor de Katniss.

…

El sol se encontraba casi en lo más alto del cielo cuando el tren de carga se detuvo.

Katniss saltó fuera del vagón y corrió hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores, necesitaba una ducha, después buscaría a Peeta y lo seguiría como antes.

…

Había escuchado el chirrido de los frenos que anunciaban la llegada del tren de carga, pronto algún trabajador del Capitolio llamaría a su puerta preguntando a dónde tenía que llevar el pedido de Peeta y, como cada mes, él acabaría en el almacén de la panadería hasta entrada la noche.

…

Un minuto.

Aquellos ojos azules se habían clavado en ella un minuto, después Peeta Mellark la había ignorado olímpicamente. No había sonreído como ella esperaba que lo hiciera. En otro tiempo el habría corrido hacia ella y la habría llenado de besos.

Hoy no.

…

Le había sonreído.

Katniss Everdeen le había sonreído y él, simplemente había desviado la mirada como si ella no estuviera ahí. Su recuerdo lo golpeó como una ola. Los besos, las caricias, todo lo que extrañaba, había regresado junto con ella.

Pero él era diferente.

…

Diferente, esa era la palabra para el comportamiento de aquel rubio que comenzó a derretirle el corazón.

Katniss estaba confundida. Ahora era ella quien no entendía el juego. Estaba perdiendo – si es que no había perdido ya – al amor de su vida, y todo por una estupidez.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un recuerdo para él y eso le dolía.

…

Ironía de la vida o no, él sonreía de nuevo, recordaba como Katniss miraba a Gale, como le sonreía, como lo había besado sin importar lo que él sentía.

Los papeles comenzaban a invertirse y Katniss no podía soportarlo, Peeta lo sabía, pero ella debía aprender la lección.

…

Habían pasado meses desde que ella lo dejó y aún no se atrevía a admitir su error frente a él, pero sabía que debía ser ella quien reparara el daño, quien pidiera perdón.

…

Aún amaba a Katniss, eso no podía negarlo.

Pero deseaba que fuera ella quien cediera, que fuera ella esta vez quien dijera _"Te amo"_ primero.

…

Casi un año después había decidido dejar las cosas en claro frente a Peeta. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Se enfundó en el vestido azul que su madre le había dado para la cosecha. Se calzó los primeros zapatos que encontró – no le importó mucho si hacía juego o no – y salió a toda prisa de su casa.

Su destino era la casa de Peeta.

…

Escuchó el timbre y luego un golpecito en la puerta. Caminó hacia la entrada y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio a Katniss de pie en el umbral.

Sonrió.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Te amo – casi fue un grito por parte de ella.

Peeta acortó la distancia que los separaba.

Katniss podía sentir el calor subiendo a sus mejillas.

-Lo sé – susurró él contra su boca – yo también te amo, pero eso ya lo sabías.

Sus labios se encontraron al fin dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

Lo amaba y él la amaba, era real, perfecto.

Y para siempre.

...

* * *

_Pues espero que les haya gustado, me inspiré mientras escuchaba una canción de Bastille, Overjoyed._

_En lo personal me gustó como quedó, pero pues ustedes son los que dirán que tal ha estado, aclaro que pues es mi primer fic que no está enfocado en ánime. La verdad soy fanática de los libros, sobre todo de esta saga y me pareció bonito hacer este pequeño One-shot._

_Espero sus Reviews, en verdad agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leer y opinar._

...

By: Amy


End file.
